This program is designed to provide research opportunities for faculty and students in the basic biomedical sciences. Through it, the institutional research and research-training capabilities will be greatly enhanced. The scientific disciplines included are immunology, genetics, biochemistry, and clinical hematology. With expanded facilities contributed by the University, and well equipped laboratories resulting from the implementation of the proposed program, additional faculty from other disciplines are expected to become involved in the program after the first year. IMMUNOLOGY: Cell-surface antigens are detected and a correlation between their action and a biological activity will be investigated. GENETICS: Correlates between changing enzymic activity, specific total protein, and the aging phenomenon will be investigated. BIOCHEMISTRY: The site of synthesis and secretion of extracellular carbohydrases of Aspergillus niger will be investigated, and the relationship between the multiple forms of exoenzymes and the secretion will be sought; the subcellular structure of A. niger by electron microscopy will be elucidated. CLINICAL HEMATOLOGY: Validation of the high probability that mis-diagnosis or missed diagnosis occurs in the black population because of the use of "norms" obtained from the testing of non-black American populations.